


We’re going Home

by Idk34



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Evan Buckley-Severide, Evan is part of the Intelligence Unit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk34/pseuds/Idk34
Summary: July 7th, the day of Truth. A day that happens to fall on a Tuesday; the day after Monday and before Wednesday; the third day of the week, or the second day of the week, depending on were your from and your beliefs. Tuesday, the day that originated from Tiw, the Norse God of Single Combat, Victory, and Heroic Glory.Buck wasn’t feeling particularly heroic or victorious. All his secrets were coming out, and he wasn’t quite sure what he thought of that. But one thing he knew was that he had nothing to hide, not anymore. He owed them the truth.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Jay Halstead
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	We’re going Home

July 7th, the day of Truth. A day that happens to fall on a Tuesday; the day after Monday and before Wednesday; the third day of the week, or the second day of the week, depending on were your from and your beliefs. Tuesday, the day that originated from Tiw, the Norse God of Single Combat, Victory, and Heroic Glory. 

Buck wasn’t feeling particularly heroic or victorious. All his secrets were coming out, and he wasn’t quite sure what he thought of that. But one thing he knew was that he had nothing to hide, not anymore. He owed them the truth.

~_~_~_

He was helping Hen and Chim restock the ambulance. It’s not like he had anything better to do. Although everyone had supposedly moved past the lawsuit, Hen and Chim were the only ones who showed it. They included him, talked to him, whereas the rest of the firehouse, ignored him. Don’t get him wrong here, they still talked to him occasionally, but they weren’t as friendly as they used to be, they no longer make a move to purposely include him, they didn’t go out of their way to invite him to things like Hen and Chim.

The worst though, were Eddie and Bobby. Eddie just didn’t talk to him, unless it was to yell some kind of half-assed insult, or criticise his every move when out on calls. Bobby, well Bobby had ‘forgiven’ him, but hadn’t let him out on calls for 3 months. He was only just recently allowed back out on calls, and he was barely ever allowed to help, and if he did, Eddie refused to go in with him.

I mean, Hen and Chim, they still included him, they forgave him and they didn’t even know they truth. That’s what real friends do. Buck understands that he hurt them. But he was forgiven by his true friends, and he wishes he could say that’s all that matters, but it still hurts.

That brings him back to the fact the he was helping restock the ambo with Hen and Chim, when they’re calling his name.

“-uck!”

“Huh?” Buck shakes his head and looks up, brought out of his thoughts, to see both Hen and Chim staring at him in concern.

“I asked if you could pass the gauze.” Hen says, a little bit sassily.

Buck hums grabbing the box of gauze to his help and passing it off to Hen.

“Maybe we should’ve checked him out a little more thoroughly.” Chim says jokingly.

“Seriously guys, I’m fine!” Buck squeaks.

“Sure, Sure.” Hen says, moving to put the gauze in the correct to place. Chim, just continues to stare at Buck.

“You have two scars on your neck.” Chimney blurts without thinking. With that, Hen turns around, and now they’re both staring at him.

Buck looks at them in confusion, he only has one scar on his neck-oh. One was from that emergency tracheotomy and the other was from-

“Damm Buckaroo, if I didn’t know you better I’d say thats a scar caused by a gunshot wound.” Hen speaks.

“Yeah. That’s some killer makeup Buck.” Chim laughs, Hen joining in. “You got me good.”

Buck laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “About that...” With that their laughter ceased and the mood in the air changed.

“You can’t be serious?” Hen’s eyebrows rise up, voice laced with uncertainty.

“I’m sorry, what’s going on here?” Chim asks. “Am I missing something?”

Hen elbows Chim. “Are you dumb? He’s saying he was actually shot!”

“Wait, What!” Chim exclaims, “Does Maddie know? What am I going to tell Maddie?!” Hen elbows him again

“Shut up!” She turns back to Buck “When, What, Where, How, Why?!” She rushes out, moving closer to Buck, looking like she’s debating on wheat her she should check it out or not. Her training wins out, and she has her hands on his neck inspecting the scar tissue.

“Okay, Okay,” Buck holds up his hands in surrender. “Maddie does know, so you don’t need to tell her anything,” Chimney visibly sighs in relief, “You can stop looking at my neck, it’s like 9 years old.” Despite saying this Buck makes no move to move away from Hen’s touch.   
  


Buck waited till Hen seemed satisfied, with his neck so he could go ahead. She pulled back and nodded. He took that as a sign to continue.

“I was, I think 17 when I was shot, for the first time.” He begins, like he was telling a fairy tale.

“Hold up, you were 17?”

“Stop being stupid, tell the story!” Hen threw a sling at him.

“Alright, alright.” Buck says in mock surrender. “But in all seriousness I was 17-“

“Only 17?! That’s so young!” Chim exclaims.

Buck laughs. “Oh my god, Chim, if you wanna know, you gotta stop interrupting.”

Chimney pouts.

“Alright, so I was 17 and three months exactly when I got shot. I was recruited b y my step-father to join his intelligence unit in the Chicago Police Department on my 17th birthday. Three months later we had a lead on the case we were working. I was standing at the door, with my then  partner, Dawson and the next thing I remember I’m on the floor, bleeding out, pain radiating through my neck and extending through my body. Wasn’t a very pleasant experience, it’s worse then being shot point-blank in the chest.”

_ 2B? Buck questioned as he was walking up the stairs two at a time, Dawson by his side. Coming up to the apartment he knocked on the door. Then the radio came to life with his step-fathers voice. “Terminate, pull back, targets may be in the building.” Buck turned his head slightly to look at Dawson.  _

_ “Severide.” He heard Dawson say calmly. Then there was a loud bang, and he was being thrown at the floor. He couldn’t feel anything at first. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that he registered the pain in his neck, spreading to every fibre and bone in his body. He then registered he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. All he could do was watch as Dawson’s face took up his vision as he pushed down on his neck. Next he saw his boyfriend, and tears rolled down his face. He could here Jay’s comforting words, but didn’t register them.  _

_ Then in a blink of an eye Shay and Dawson’s sister where there and from there on, he doesn’t remember anything but waking up in the hospital. _

Buck shivered at the memory. Hen and Chim were staring at him intensely.

“Memories?” Hen questioned.

“What are you waiting for?! Continue with the story.” Chim said.

Buck shook his head, with a small smile. “I don’t remember a lot of it, my partner was stopping the bleeding, my boyfriend was holding my hand and my step-brothers team, was taking me to the hospital.” Buck paused, looking at there shocked expressions in amusement. “Any questions?”

Hen raises both her eyebrows, and opens her mouth to speak. “Ah, yeah. We have a lot of questions.”

“You were shot point blank in the chest?!” Chim says with a dumbfounded expression.

Buck rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “Another very long story, I’ll tell you another time over drinks.”

“You had a boyfriend?!” Hen says with excitement. 

Buck grins. “I actually married him.”

“Your married and you didn’t tell me!? Buckaroo, I wanna know all about him.”

Buck let’s put a chuckle, “Alright, another time though.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Hen says.

“You have a step-brother?” Chim asks.

”I have a step-brother, Maddie’s also my step-sister, I had another step-brother and I used to have an adopted sister.”

“Who’s from who’s side of the family?”

”So me, Maddie and my step-brother, Kelly, all have the same mother, different fathers. My Step-father, the one who married my mum, then my mum divorced him, and ditched me with him, and recruited me for CPD had a son, who was my step-brother...he uh passed away and my adopted sister also passed.”

“I’m sorry.” Hen said genuinely while, Chimney said, “That’s deep.”

Hen shot Chim a look. “What?” She rolled her eyes.

“Buck? How come we’ve never noticed your scar?” Chim questions once more.

Buck shrugs. “I usually cover it up with makeup, it probably washed off when I dived into the water on that last call.”

Hen and Chim nod is unison. They sit in an awkward silence until Hen breaks it when she fires another few questions at Buck.

“How long were you with the CFD for, if you were with them since you were 17 or did you leave after you were shot and what about when you said you were bartending in South America?”

“I was in bartending in South America, I was just working deep cover for a year. As for the CFD, I umm...I never left.”

“You never left?” Chim frowns.

“Yeah, I still work for them. You know the lawsuit. That was all a play to get Mackey arrested for fraud.”

“Really?” Hen asks. “You still work for them?”

“Yeah, Pretty much.”

Chimney opened his mouth to speak when a voice called. “Severide!” Buck could recognise that voice anywhere. He got up running towards the voice.

“Evan!” 

Buck’s standing right in front of the source of the voice, and he wants nothing more to run into the man in front of him’s arms. He stops himself though, remembering one key thing.

“What are you doing here?” Buck hisses. “You can’t be here.”

And then the man grins, holding out his arms. “Your being reassigned.”

That’s all it takes for Buck to close the distance and run into his husbands waiting arms. 

Jay picked him up and spins him around before placing him back on the ground. “Really?” Buck asks in disbelief. Jay’s smile is all he needs as an answer.

“Where to?” Buck asks placing his head into the crook of Jay’s neck.

“Chicago.” He pulled back to see Jay biting his lip, trying to hold a smile. Jay quickly leaned in for a quick kiss. “We’re going home, baby Sev.  _ Home _ .”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you Jay?” Buck says with happy tears running down his face.

“All the time.” Jay responds with a smile. “I love you.”

“So Buck.” Hen calls, causing them both to turn around. “You going to introduce us to your husband?”

Jay and Buck stare into each others eyes and break out into grins. “Wanna meet the nice people of the 118.”

“If these are the ones who aren’t being dicks to you, than yes. Also they are more than welcome to come visit us in Chicago.”

“Thankyou, Jay.” Buck said sincerely as they walked hand in hand over to the ambo, where Hen and Chim where.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all remember Jules from Chicago PD? If y’all didn’t notice, I kinda replaced her with Buck and she never existed and Buck obviously didn’t die
> 
> If u don’t know what I’m talking ‘bout don’t worry.


End file.
